


High School Sweethearts

by TrafulgarDLawyer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BL, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Bromance, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gay, Hardcore, High School, M/M, NoctisxPrompto, Past Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Smut, Teasing, Young Love, gladioxignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafulgarDLawyer/pseuds/TrafulgarDLawyer
Summary: AU of how Galdio and Ignis met in high school, and how relationship grew into something more.Also hints of NoctisXPrompto
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First FanFic on here! Yay! 
> 
> I adore Ignis so much and I love Gladio so of course I ship them.  
> Hope you guys enjoy the show...

In the kingdom of Insomnia, there is a high school, and in this high school there were two specific students. Gladio Amicitia, a tall muscular young man and Ignis Scientia, a slender and composed young man. Neither of them had anything in common, other than the fact that they worked in the citadel, but their jobs were very different. 

Gladio walked down the school halls, the bell tolled for lunch. Since this school was one of the biggest and best in all of Insomnia, it had to have a large cafeteria, the students rarely ate in their classrooms like most schools.  
Once he received his meal, Gladio sat alone in the middle of a table, as he always did, watching girls and checking out their curves. A waste of time really.  
A few moments later he was fished, so he made his way out of the cafeteria and outdoors, where all the best vending machines were located. He wanted a drink. Cold coffee maybe.  
Pushing his five Yen in, he pushed the buttons for his coffee and waited for the sound of it falling to the opening.  
Just as it made it, there came another noise. Like someone had hit a wall. The sound was to his right.  
He saw a group of students, all third years like himself, crowded around someone. There was a boy with blondish hair and glasses, with his back against the wall and books held neatly against his chest. The kids around him all had mischievous grins. The sound had come from one of the bigger guys slamming his palm on the wall beside the blond's head. Gladio couldn't help but listen in.  
"So what's it gonna be... nerd?" Asked the one facing the blond boy.  
"I don't see why I should give you any money. The way I see it, is if you would stop wasting it on other things, you would be able to afford lunch."  
"Huh?"  
"So what I'm trying to say is... I will not give you a single coin."  
"What?!" The third year shouted in the boy's face. Then the school bell tolled again, "Tch. Damn nerd!" He grabbed the books in the blonde's arms and threw them a few feet away onto the pavement, "We'll be seeing you around nerd. You better give me what I want next time!" The gang of third year's left, leaving the boy to pickup his books all on his own. Gladio could hear him mumble, "At least they're not dirty."  
He remembered his coffee, and took it out of the machine, "Guess I'll have to drink it later," he thought to himself. 

Hours later the final bell tolled to announce that school was out for the day. Now all the students flooded the exits.  
The sun was setting, giving the halls a golden pinkish glow. Walking through them swiftly, eager to leave, Gladio caught a glimpse of something, or someone rather, while walking past another classroom. He peeped inside, a little surprise to still see someone there.  
"It's that guy from earlier?" he found himself thinking. The boy seemed to be finishing up cleaning, and was now packing his things. Before he could be seen, Gladio left. He didn't want to seem like a creep or a stalker. Besides, he had a job to get too.  
As he walked, he pondered, "I've seen him before, besides school. Where was it again?" He didn't think much of the subject when he arrived at his "work". Gladio was a hard working young man. When he did something, he did it wholeheartedly and with extreme focus. Yet, despite all this, he found his mind drifting off to the guy with glasses at school.  
"I swear I've seen him before," muttered Gladio.  
"Seen who before?" asked a boy with dark hair.  
"Hey, who told you you're on break. Practice!" Gladio yelled, and the boy returned to his previous business.  
Gladio was be type who would get to the bottom of something that he is curious about, without feeling nervous or embarrassed how he would get to the bottom of it. So, his plan, was to simply ask the boy with the glasses where he knew him from. He would ask him tomorrow at school... simple as that.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright and early, the students flocked into their classrooms. Gladio was planning on waiting for lunch to ask the blond guy where he had seen him before.   
But when he sat down with his lunch, and searching the cafeteria for him, the boy with glasses was nowhere to be seen.   
"Maybe he decided not to show up today," he said aloud. Then his mind went back to the other day, when those third years cornered him. "I wonder if that happens often. Does he always put up with that? Maybe that was the first time, and he's not showing up today so he can avoid them."   
He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone snicker near by, saying, "Hey, have you seen that nerd anywhere today?" He glanced up and saw the third years from yesterday.   
"Nah. Damn wimp. He's probably home scared," said another.   
As if on cue, a choir of girls squeals of excitement could be heard by the cafeteria entrance.   
"Good afternoon!" One girl greeted kindly. Gladio's eyes widened. In the center of the girls was none other than the blonde boy.  
"Good afternoon," he greeted back, "I hope your testing is going well."  
One girl replied, "It's alright, I wish I was as good at math and English as you are." Another girl said,  
"Can you tutor us? Please~" He laughed.   
"I wish I could, but I'm afraid that my job is my top priority." The girls all made sad sounds of disappointment. Then he added, "Though I'm sure you all will work hard. You're all very smart after all." They squealed again, and showered complements back.   
Gladio was surprised, the blonde seemed like the quiet type, but now totally different.   
Off to the side, Gladio saw the third years snickering while they watched the beautiful girls surround the 'nerd'. He didn't like the way they were looking at him. "They're probably planning something again," thought Gladio.

Another day of school was over, and once again the students left, one by one, leaving the classroom while Galdio packed and was about to leave.   
"I wonder what those guys are up to," he thought out loud. Actually, he was in the same class as they were. They usually disturbed the classroom, annoyed the teacher, and were very disrespectful. They pissed Galdio off on a weekly basis. They didn't like him much either, mostly because he was the only person in the class they couldn't mess with. But today they weren't making a ruckus, odd for them, and Galdio didn't like the smell of it. They had to be up to something. The more he thought about it, the more he became concerned for the safety of the blond boy.   
He grabbed his things and left his classroom and classmates behind. He made deep thumping sounds as he walked briskly in the halls. He searched around, telling himself that we wasn't worried about a boy he didn't know, instead he was concerned about the well being of an under-classmate.   
So far nothing, "They couldn't have gone home without messing with someone," he said, "Or maybe..." he then considered the fact that the blonde had left already, and that there was nothing to worry - or not worry - about.   
Shrugging, he made his way to the school entrance to take his own leave.   
He was in the middle of the shoe lockers when he heard people talking, growling more like.   
"Listen brat. I don't give a shit where you gotta be. I told you the last time that you better give me what I want or you're gonna get it. So just gimme the money and we'll be on our way." He heard chuckling. His ears tuned in. They were on the other side of the locker, and out of sight.   
"Hehe. Just do what he says, we ain't gonna hurt ya," said another, the sound of his voice implied he was a heavier kid. Then, there came another voice, a calm, almost elegant voice that had the most beautiful accent Gladio had ever heard.   
"I don't like to repeat myself every day. But I will if I must... I cannot give you what you want. My apologies for my bluntness, but it seemed to be the only way of getting through to you."   
"Uh-oh," Gladio thought.   
"Ugh. What?!" There was an abrupt slam. Gladio turned the corner and saw that the same kid who pinned the lad to the wall yesterday was now gripping the blonde's collar and had slammed him again the lockers.   
"Listen here you damn nerd," he yelled in his face, "This isn't a request. That's an order!" Gladio was about to step in when the blonde opened his eyes again and said with full confidence,  
"I only take orders from his majesty, and not the likes of you. Unhand me please." The third year gritted his teeth.   
"WHY YOU-!" He raised a fist and the blonde braced for impact, but he was never harmed. Gladio had grabbed the kid's arm.   
"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own age, huh?!"   
"Tch. It's you," he yanked his arm free of his grip and took a few steps back.   
"What're you still doing here? Go and loiter somewhere else." The others must have been intimated by Gladio's glare because they nodded fiercely before dashing off.   
"Tch. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook nerd. I'm coming for you!" They were now gone.   
The blonde turned his gaze to Gladio. Suddenly Gladio's heart skipped a beat for some unknown reason. His eyes were so light, it's like they were piercing through him.   
"I suppose a 'thank you' is in order," he smiled, making Gladio's stomach swirl.   
"Uh... don't mention it. Those guys are assholes." There was a pause while he scratched the back of his neck.   
"F-forgive me but," the boy said, "you seem very familiar." Gladio couldn't believe his ears, "Do you, by any chance, work at the citadel?"  
"Uh, y-yeah!" He bowed suddenly, "M-my name's Gladio Amicitia." The other boy gasped slightly.  
"Yes! You are the shield of the King-to-be!" Gladio was surprised that he knew about him. He stared at the boy, who also bowed gracefully.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you Gladio, my name is Ignis Scientia. And I am the royal advisor for his highness... Prince Noctis."  
"That's why you looked so familiar!" Gladio blurted out, "You're always around the kid. I knew I knew you from somewhere." At this, Ignis smiled lightly.  
"Well. I assume that you have to be somewhere very soon as I do. Correct?"  
"Hm? Oh yeah. Yeah, I got to head down to the citadel."  
"As do I."  
"Well, we could, ya know, rush down there... now." Gladio tried his hardest not to use the word 'together'.   
"That's a good idea," replied Ignis.   
"Okay, I'll change my shoes and we'll book it!"  
"Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is off to a good start! One has to start somewhere after all.

They did not run, but they walked briskly to their destination. Once at the steps of the citadel, Ignis took a few steps upward. Gladio watched him as he did this, not realizing how hard he was examining certain things. But then the blonde turned to him.   
"This is where we part. I have a few things I must grab in my office before meeting with Noct."  
For some reason, Gladio's chest ached a bit at these words.   
"Yeah sure of course. I'll see you at school." They nodded at each other, and as Ignis left Gladio added, "Hey. Don't let those guys mess with you like that." The other boy said nothing to this. He only smiled and left. They both went about their days in their normal routines. But for an unknown reason, they could not stop thinking about each other the rest of the day. 

The morning after, Gladio found himself more alive in the morning. He was ready for school faster, and he arrived a little earlier. He questioned this knew found feeling, but didn't have much time to do so, because a blonde boy with glasses and books held up against his chest, stood before him, straight and tall.  
"Good morning Gladio." Gladio closed his gaping mouth.   
"Uh- morning!" "I sound like an idiot."   
"I heard from Noctis that you trained him well the other day."   
"That's my job. If he expects to be king one day, he'll have to go through me first." "Why do I sound like I'm trying to defend myself? It's not like he was insulting me!"  
"Yes. I agree. I came to thank you for your hard work, he's learning a lot." Ignis bowed. Gladio didn't know what to do.   
"I-uh. I'm just, doing my job. No need to thank me!" Ignis stood fully again, a warm smile in his face. Once again, the larger boy's stomach swirled inside of him.   
The bell rang. Ignis excused himself and left to his classroom. Gladio did the same, all the while thinking of the blonde, and his smile. But those thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the delinquents. "These bastards are really beginning to piss me off. They're always messing with him." Gladio was dying to punch that leader of their's in his ugly mug, but held back that urge. 

It was lunch. He sat in his usual spot. He wasn't paying much attention to the way he was stabbing his food with his chopsticks, or the sound of cheering and swooning girls. No, he was still thinking about a certain blonde boy who wore glasses. He was so deep in though in fact, he didn't even realize that there was a certain blond boy who wore glasses sitting right in front of him, staring.   
"Excuse me. Gladio."  
"Uh geez!" He snapped out of it,"Y-yeah sorry. Did you say something?"  
"No." The blonde placed a bento box on the table and opened it up.   
"Wow! Who made that? That looks great!" Gladio exclaimed. Ignis adjusted his glasses with a single finger.   
"I did."  
"Seriously? Man, you can cook, too?!" Ignis was happy about the praise but didn't show it.   
"I must ask you something."   
"Shoot," Gladio shoved his own food in his mouth to keep himself from making a stupid expression.   
"I have to admit, that I didn't just want to thank you for training Noct. I also wanted to ask you, if you would be interested in training me as well."   
"Huh?"  
"You see. I believe it is beneficial for me to learn how to use a blade. For Noct's well-being, I mean."  
"Uh, yeah sure. When did you wanna start?"  
"Any day that best fits your schedule."  
"Well then. How about tonight? 'Round, eight thirty? I can train you any day of the week until graduation. That work for you?" Ignis nodded.   
"Yes that's perfect. Thank you very much," he smiled, "In turn, would you expect me to make you lunch every day until graduation?"   
"Whoa seriously?! That would be awesome! Haha. Thanks Ignis." Gladio smiled a large smile, causing the blonde's stomach to twirl and dance.   
"W-would you like to try some of mine now?" He asked a little quietly.   
"Ha! Sure would!" Ignis picked up his chopsticks and tried to get a little bit of everything in them before extending his arm out to the other boy. He was surprised when Gladio leaned in and took the whole thing into this mouth. Ignis' eyes grew wide and he abruptly looked away.   
"Damn that's good! Are you a chief or something?"  
"In my free time," replied Ignis.   
"You're pretty cool, ya know that?" Gladio stood to his feet, "I'm gonna enjoy training you!" He playfully slapped the blonde on the shoulder, then left, leaving Ignis with a bento full of food, and a very red face. 

Class that day came to an end as the school bell tolled. Despite being in different classrooms on different floors, Ignis and Gladio were packing up at the same time. Not only this, but they are thinking about one another as well. Gladio couldn't wait to see the look on the blonde's face when he realized how serious he was about training. And Ignis' heart beat rapidly at the thought of seeing the muscular boy in action. The funny thing was, they were so busy thinking about one another, that they had never even realized that were thinking about each other.   
Just before Gladio left the classroom, he realized something. The jerks that always bullied Ignis were no where to be found. He gritted his teeth and rushed out.   
"I swear, if they so much as touch him, I'll-" he was cut of by someone standing before him, straight and tall.   
"Oh, good afternoon Gladio. I'm glad I ran into you. I have to tell you something." It was Ignis. For a moment Gladio said nothing in response, he was too busy staring at how the other boy looked as the light from the setting sun made him look golden. His blonde hair nearly glistened, and his eyes-  
"Gladio?"  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah, w-what is it?"  
"If you don't mind. I'd like to change our appointment to nine o'clock, if it's doable."  
"Sure, I don't mind, what's up?"  
"I'm afraid I forgot about some paper work that must be handed in this evening. My apologies."   
"No no. It's fine. I get it. Nine it is then. See ya!" He waved and Ignis waved back.   
"Yes," he said, "See you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna say anything just please enjoy the show.

For some unknown reason, Gladio kept glancing at the clock on the wall, the watch on his wrist, and any other clock within his range of sight. He was waiting, for nine o'clock.  
"I wonder what he's doing right now?" He stared at the ceiling. Suddenly there was a sudden attack, but Gladio was able to defend and strike back. His attacker, a young boy, fell right on his butt.  
"Gah," He grunted and stood up, "Who's doing what now?"  
"Hey, mind your own business. And who told you you could stop?"  
Gladio was in the middle of training prince Noctis, but he was mostly absent minded, his thoughts full of the blonde boy from school.  
Once the training was over it was eight o'clock.  
"See ya tomorrow Gladio!" Waved Noct.  
"Yeah. And pay better attention next time!"  
"You're one to talk!" Noct said back quickly, but had disappeared before the big guy could get another word in. Gladio sighed. He still had an hour. What should he do? The thing he loved to do most: train. He loved practicing his skill. So, for the next hour he trained intensely. Pushups. Sit-ups. Planks. You name it, he did it.  
He was so into his workout that he didn't hear the door open and close softly. There was suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat. Gladio halted his workout, (lifting weights). He turned and saw Ignis standing there, in long workout pants and short sleeved shirt.  
"Thank you for postponing it till now. Hopefully it will never happen again."  
"Hey I don't mind." Gladio stood up fully. Ignis' eyes widened. Gladio was wearing a black tank, showing off his huge muscular arms, the likes of which Ignis never knew he had. In addition, his body was covered in sweat, causing his clothes to cling to his body. The blonde could see how his abs bulged out of the shirt. He was very toned, for a high schooler. He had to look away to hide his blush.  
"So, shall we get stared?"  
"Y-yes." And so their training began. It lasted for about an hour and a half before Gladio finally suggested they call it a night.  
"Eight o'clock omorrow?" he asked.  
"Yes," panted Ignis, "that would suffice."  
"See you tomorrow at school then." Gladio scratched the back of his head. Ignis nodded.  
"Goodnight," Ignis smiled, that same smile that sent Gladio's stomach twirling.  
"Night."

The next morning, Gladiolus stared at himself in the mirror. He was trying to get himself to look "presentable", but why? It's just school. Beside the chicks digged his disheveled look.  
Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Ignis cleaned the lenses of his glasses and also stared at himself in the mirror. He made sure that not a single hair was out of place.  
And so, many minutes later, they had both left their homes and made their way to school.  
Ignis arrived first, since he lived closer to the school.  
"I won't see him until lunch." He thought as he placed his bag on the hook on the side of his desk, "Wait, why do I care when I see him? He's not going anywhere. I'll see him tonight. But..." The boy's thoughts were cut of by a load of his classmates coming in. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. Now was the time to listen.  
Gladio on the other hand, well, he wasn't fond of homeroom class, and paid little to no attention. His thoughts, as you could have guest, were on the blonde. He couldn't stop thinking about how his body looked while he trained, while he dodged most of his attacks, and how his body could bend. His heart of beating fast. And when the bell tolled for lunch he was the first person to shoot up, startling mostly everyone, and the delinquents behind him snarled.  
"Sorry," he said quickly before dashing out to the cafeteria. Once at the entrance, his eyes scanned the premises. Found him. The back of Ignis' blond head was visible, he was sitting alone.  
Gladio crept up. He put his hands up, then he suddenly grabbed Ignis by the waist, causing the boy to jump and drop his chopsticks on the table.  
"Ah! A- G-Gladio!"  
"Heh. Scared ya didn't I? You need to be ready for anything if you're going to be training with me!" Gladio smiled down at him triumphantly. He was proud with himself, watching the blond's face redden as he sat down.  
"P-please, not so loud." Ignis looked up at the dark haired boy, "Did you get something to eat?"  
"Oh, uh. No, not yet."  
"Good, because I brought this for you." He pulled out a neatly wrapped up bento box. Gladio took it eagerly and opened it with care.  
"Whoa! This is something else! Thanks Ignis!" Gladio smiled a huge smile, the biggest yet. Ignis swallowed hard. How was he going to eat with such a person in front of him?  
"Y-you're welcome." 

Weeks past like this. They would have lunch together everyday, and Ignis would present a different bento to Gladio each day. Then, around eight o'clock, they would train together. Gladio noticed that Ignis was getting picked on less by the jerks at school.  
But little did they both know, that those same band of jerks were watching them and their little routine. They were waiting. Waiting for their moment to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do the chapters seem a little short to you guys? I have all my stories on Wattpad as well and they seem longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little naughty stuff in this chapter so tread carefully my dear travelers~! 
> 
> You’ve been warned.

"Haha, not bad Scientia. You've gotten better." Galdio panted a bit while dodging Ignis' attacks. They were in the midst of a battle, training of course, but Gladio took these things very seriously.  
"Ha, I've learned from the best," Ignis panted back, "I dare say I have made it to your level." Gladio smirked at this remark. Suddenly, he lunged forward and grabbed the other boy by the arm, then slammed his back against the wall. Ignis was pinned. They were nearly a foot apart.   
"I think you've got a long way to go before you can lay your hands on me," Gladio smirked down at the startled blonde, "Don't get cocky."   
Ignis snapped out of his little trance and tried to get away.   
"No, not like that," said Gladio. Ignis tried to break free, "Nope. Not that way."   
Soon, he gave up. Ignis relaxed against the wall, pulling his head back to rest against it. His eyes were closed, he was panting, and covered in sweat.   
"I can't. Gladio." When he opened his eyes Gladio's face turned red instantly. Those blue half lidded eyes were nearly begging, it made his stomach swirl.   
"Uh, that's enough for today. Good- good work," he stammered. Gladio stepped away from him. Ignis picked up his things, then turned back to the larger boy.   
"Thank you for training me today." He bowed, "I'll be off then. You'll have to excuse me, I have some paper work to deal with before I go home."  
"Yeah. Sure. Don't work too late, we have tests soon."   
"I know. Thank you." Gladio watched as he walked to the door, his gaze drifting to the blond's back side as he opened the door and slowly closed it behind him.  
Gladio was alone now, in the massive room. His sigh echoed. "He always does that," he thought to himself, "He always says 'thank you'. Then he bows and leaves. Why? It's not like I'm that much older than him." Gladio's mind then pictured how the blond looked as he left the room. Ignis's arms gained some mussel over the few weeks of their training, and those mussels flexed beautifully as the boy opened the door to leave. Gladio also recalled the way the boy's backside looked while he walked out of the room. He didn't know it, but Gladio was biting his lower lip just at the thought of him.   
He then shook his head, snapping out of it. It was late. There was another day of school and training tomorrow. 

Once again, they were training. And once again Ignis was the attacker. Gladio dodged all his attacks with swift clean movements. The blond was drenched in sweat. The dark haired boy watched how Ignis moved, with his clothes sticking to him in such a way that demonstrated his curves nicely.   
Suddenly, Ignis did a surprise attack. Gladio was pinned. He was pinned the same way he had pinned the blonde on the wall the day before. The amber eyes of the older boy were wide. Ignis panted roughly, then, much to Gladio's surprise, leaned to his ear.   
"Had enough yet?" His voice come out in a near moan, it caused the larger boy's stomach to twist.  
"Heh. Just because you got me once," he retorted, "doesn't mean that you're at my level. Don't get cocky." He repeated.   
Ignis raised an eyebrow at his comment. Then, he eyeballed the larger boy from top to bottom. Placing a cold hand on Gladio's muscular chest, he smiled, almost mischievously.   
The blonde then took a step forward, their hips nearly touching. The hand on his chest traveled down to his abs, then to his belt... but before he could go any further his hand stoped. Gladio watched in utter shock as Ignis got on his knees, kneeling before the older boy. His blue-green eyes staring right at the forming bulge in the other boy's pants. Gladio swallowed hard. Ignis placed his hands on Galdio's hips, tilted his head to one side, and said,  
"I'm not cocky... you are." The older boy's heart pounded loudly in his chest as he watched Ignis' fingers curl over the top of his sweatpants and slowly begin to pull them down. Ignis opened his mouth slightly.   
Just in that moment an alarm went off. It was the security alarm!   
"Is someone attacking the citadel?" Gladio's mind rushed a mile a minute. He looked down at Ignis but he wasn't stopping. He put his hands on the blonde's shoulders and pushed him away. 

Gladio sat up, sweat covered his body. He searched around frantically. He was in his room. The citadel alarm did not go off, it was his own alarm clock, alerting him, telling him it was time for school. It was alright. Everyone was alright. But then Gladio realized, that the part with Ignis never really happened either. He felt his manhood ache slightly at such a dream. He was flushing madly as the image of Ignis kneeling in front of him kept popping into his mind. He tried to push those images out of his head. He had to go to school. Now was not the time for fantasies. (Lol Final Fantasies)

It was mid day. Ignis strutted the halls with a small smile on his face, though it was hardly noticeable. His heart was light, as was his stride as he made his way down to the cafeteria for lunch. In his bag there were two bentos: one for him and one for a certain dark haired boy.   
"What is it about him? What makes him so different then anyone else?" Ignis pondered as he walked.   
He came to the doors of the cafeteria. Not long after entering, he was stopped a group of girls, of all years. This was nothing out of the ordinary, it was actually part of Ignis' everyday routine.   
"Good afternoon," he greeted.   
"Hello Ignis! How are you today?"  
"I am well. Thank you. You are all doing well I hope?" Some squealed, others giggled.   
"We are, thank you," replied one.   
"You're so kind," said another.   
"I hope you're all studying diligently. You all work so hard. Don't forget that eating healthy and getting enough sleep is also part of our duty as students. You owe it to yourselves." More girly noises followed.   
"We will! Thank you Ignis!" He bowed politely.   
"If you'll excuse me girls." They all watched him as he walked away and took a seat near a window (also part of his routine). 

Several minutes passed, still no sign of him. He was content with waiting. As he finished his homemade meal, he read, because his eyes were glued to his book, he didn't notice the gang of third years glaring daggers at him. They were up to something once again. If Ignis wasn't so absorbed in his book he would have been able to hear them muttering,  
"I'm sick and tired of watching those hot babes fawn over this looser. What do they see in that nerd?"  
"I don't know, and I don't care. It won't last that much longer I'll tell you that right now," said the 'boss'. Then there came another student, he walked right up to the head kid.  
"Hey boss, I got something you might wanna see." He pulled out his phone and showed a picture, "Look. I found him walking out of this place with Amicitia."  
"Tch, so?"  
"Well, I noticed something." He flipped through more of his photos, "Every day for a month, they've been walking out together. Thinking you'd might be interested, I took it upon myself to follow them the other day." The kid smiled proudly.   
"And?" the boss boy grunted, inpatient.   
"And... I found out that they head straight down to the citadel."  
"Hey, doesn't Amicitia work there?" asked another boy.  
"Yeah he does," replied the other, "But does the nerd work there too?" Their leader was beginning to stir in his seat.   
"One of you find out if he does or not." Just as three of them were about to take off, the boy with all the info chimed,   
"There's no need for that. I asked around with the ladies, and they said that he does. They really don't know what he does though. I think that's why they like him so much." He added that last part quietly. It was quiet for a moment, "Boss?"   
Their leader nodded his head at Ignis sitting across the way.   
"Look at'em. He hasn't turned a page since you got here. What's he doin'?" They all turned their gaze to him, his back was facing them, "Come on let's go."   
He picked up his tray full of trash and got up. In his mind, he was planning to throw it away in the bin closest to the blonde, so he could have a "reason" to pick on him. But there was a slight change of plans.   
Ignis was getting restless. Tired of waiting. He put his half empty bento in his bag, slammed his book shut, then stood abruptly.   
As he did so, his back hit someone carrying a tray, it's contents spilling and spreading all over the tile floor.   
"I'm terribly sor-"Ignis was grabbed by the collar.   
"YOU TRYIN'A START SOMETHIN' PUNK!!" The cafeteria went silent as all eyes were on then.   
"Ral, I didn't mean to- I wasn't trying-"   
"Bullshit! You're gonna clean this up!" He jerked Ignis backward, causing him to fall right on his backside. His book he had been holding was on the floor too, covered with the remains of the drink from Ral's lunch.   
Ignis delicately picked it up. He groaned at the sight of it dripping. The gang of bullies smirked and chuckled around him.   
Suddenly, Ral grabbed a handful of Ignis' dark blonde locks, making him wince.   
"NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT YOUR DAMN BOOK NERD! CLEAN THIS MESS!" Ral gripped the blonde's arm. Other students were gasping and getting up from their seats. Ral's grip was tight, until one of his boys tapped him on the arm then pointed to the principal coming toward them, a young girl beside him.   
"We'll find you later, nerd!" Their leader spat before running off with the rest of his gang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will be happening... that is all.

Ignis stayed on the floor of the cafeteria for a while, still in shock at everything that had happened in the past few seconds.   
"Are you alright Scientia?" asked the Principle.   
"Yes sir. I'm fine." Ignis slowly stood to his feet.   
"Those boy's. Try to find them and bring them to my office." The man next to him, who was the head coach, nodded in response and dashed off.   
"I am so sorry Scientia. Tell me, have they done something like to you before? Or anyone else, for that matter?" The boy shook his head.   
"No sir. He's never been aggressive against me like this. I don't believe he acts this way toward anyone else." The girl to the principal's right narrowed her eyes slightly at Ignis as he said this.   
"Very well then. I will see to it that they are punished. Good work handling the situation." Ignis bowed.   
"Thank you sir," he said again. Then the principal left, and students went back to the meals before the bell tolled. The young girl stood beside him.   
"Why would you say that Ignis?" She asked calmly.   
"Say what Miss Thyme?"   
"That they've never been aggressive toward you? And Clara's fine, thank you." Ignis sighed.   
"It's not as if they had actually tried to assault me in anyway."  
"I'd say getting up, and yelling in your face is enough." Ignis didn't reply to this statement. Instead, he changed the subject.   
"It was you who alerted the principal, yes?" He asked. Clara nodded.   
"I couldn't watch a younger class mate get beat up. I must ask you something though."  
"Yes?" Ignis was putting his things back into his bag.   
"Why didn't you just leave the cafeteria once you finished eating? I hear from some of your lady classmates that you're usually the first one to class." Ignis paused his packing.   
"I was... waiting for someone..." Clara raised an eyebrow at this.   
"Oh? Aw, was it a date?"   
"N-no! Of course not! I was just-"  
"Mm-hm. Well whatever the reason, and it must have been good if it was worth getting beat up over."  
"I wasn't getting beat up!" They were now heading out of the cafeteria and to their classrooms.   
"If you don't mind me asking, Scientia... who were you waiting for?" She noticed that the blonde's face was sad just then.   
"A friend. But I guess he was too busy today." She could see a hint of a blush on his cheeks. She then realized that the person he could have been referring too was a classmate of hers; and she was able to put two and two together. Clara was a very smart girl.   
They stopped at his class door.   
"Well I hope you see who you were waiting for before school gets out."  
"Thank you."  
"And Ignis?"   
"Yes?"  
"Don't let Ral boss you around, okay?" Ignis gave her a faint smile and a nod. Classes started soon after. 

The final bell tolled. School was out. Everyone made their way to the exit.   
Ignis was putting on his outdoor shoes when there came a soft voice at his side.   
"Um, Ignis. Did you see him?" It was Clara. Knowing exactly who she was referring too he replied,  
"No. I did not."   
"I see." He noticed that she had a strange look on her face, as if she was mad at something, or someone.   
"Well, make sure you'll speak to him tomorrow. There's no point in wasting time."  
"Thank you for the advise Clara. And for your help earlier."   
"Anytime." She nodded, gathered her things, and left.   
He gazed out the window in deep thought.   
"Perhaps I'll take that way home today," he muttered before setting off.   
Despite the fact that it was a beautiful evening, Ignis has a slight frown on his face, he wasn't himself.   
"I wish I saw him today. I wanted to see him." He clutched his bag tightly, remembering the bento inside, full of food, "I wanted him to..." Ignis recalled the look on Gladio's face whenever he ate his food. He recalled every single compliment given to him. And most of all, Gladio smiling at him, telling him how great of a cook he was.   
If Ignis had a mirror, he'd realize how hard he was blushing just then. 

He made it to the entrance of a park, within the walls of Insomnia of course. He rarely took this way. It was the longer route back to his home, but it was also the most beautiful.   
There were not many people there. Mostly couples, of all ages. The park seemed to be a romantic spot, this fact wasn't helping the blonde's current mood.   
"It's not as if he'd come for me anyway. He doesn't know where I am," the boy muttered, "And if I did see him what would I say?" The more he thought about the other boy, the more he could feel his face burning up and turning red. He shook his head.   
But just as he took another step forward someone abruptly placed a hand on his shoulder, nearly knocking him forward. Ignis spun around quickly with his arm up. His eyes widened.   
"Heh, great reflexes. That was a great response."  
"G-Gladio wha-" Ignis took in the sight before him.   
Gladio was in his school uniform, panting, and very sweaty. So sweaty that his dress shirt was sticking to him, showing off those muscular arms among other things.  
Ignis stayed blushing. Gladio swallowed before speaking.  
"Listen, Ignis. I have some explaining to do. I have to apologize for standing you up in the cafeteria today. I'm sorry. I should have just..." he trailed off.   
"It's alright Gladio. It didn't bother me at all. I-it's getting late. I should really be going." He pulled away and started walking off. "Why did he come after me?" Ignis' blushing did not stop. He didn't want Gladio to notice.   
He knew the dark haired boy was following him, but he pretended not to notice.   
They were now nearing a wooden bridge that was build over a small rushing river, the sound of it filling Ignis' ears.   
"I need to tell you something," Gladio called after him, "Could... could you slow down a minute."  
"I can't really. I-I'm sorry. I'm very busy this evening." They were in the middle of the bridge.   
"Ignis look at me. Ignis!"   
Suddenly, Gladio lunged forward and grabbed Ignis' hand. The blonde gasped lightly, his eyes wide. The setting sun created a golden atmosphere around them, and there was a cool breeze, reminding the world it was spring.   
"I want to apologize to you," Gladio began, "For standing you up in the cafeteria. You were waiting for me, but I never showed up. I'm sorry. I was too embarrassed, cause, um..." He averted his gaze to the side. Using his free hand to stroke the back of his neck, a blush formed on his face, "Listen... Ignis. I... I wanted to tell you that, well, I watch you all the time. I like training with you. And that I think your super smart, and really good at what you do. When you make food it's incredible. And you can influence people and you don't even have to try hard. You're amazing. I like being around you. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He drew closed to the other boy, standing fully but never letting go of his hand. With every second that went by, Ignis' heart pounded faster and faster, "Ignis... I think I'm in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was silent around them, as if no one around them existed, as if they were the only people in the world.   
"You... what did you say?"  
"I said I think I'm in love with you." Gladio did not take the bother boy's silence as a good sign. He frowned and released Ignis' hand, "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean, I'm just some upper class-man who trains you. We have nothing much in common an-"   
Ignis's bag fell on the wooden bridge. Gladio looked back to the boy's face and saw that his mouth was open slightly, and his eyes shined bright.   
"You, love me?" Everything became clear.   
Gladio's amber eyes widened. Now was his chance. He took a step forward with arms up slightly.   
"I do! Really I do! And this isn't some sick joke or anything like that. So don't worry, please believe me when I say I love you, Ignis." They could practically hear each other's hearts beating in unison, like a synchronized dance, "Do, do you feel the same?" Gladio asked bravely.   
Once again, Ignis fell silent. He didn't know what to say. His crush was telling him that he loved him!   
The longer the silence lasted, the more nervous the dark haired boy would become. What was is answer? Did he not believe him? Did he think he was lying? Did he not love him back?  
So Gladio went for it. He slowly drew nearer. The blonde was frozen. He could feel the breath of the dark haired boy on his lips.   
"Ignis."   
Ignis' heart pounded in his chest. He didn't move a mussel.   
Then, lips meet lips. It was soft, and gentle. Everything Ignis imagined a first kiss would be and more.   
Gladio pulled away just enough to look into his light eyes. Ignis said nothing. Gladio pressed his lips to his once again.   
"Oh no," Ignis thought, "Oh no. If this continues..." Gladio tilted his head slightly to the side, "I'm going to..." Then he tilted his chin up, giving him a different angle, "I'm going to... fall in..."   
The kiss was broken with a sweet soft sound, that only the two of them could hear.   
"Do you believe me now?" Ignis blinked several times before answering,  
"Yes. I believe you." He responded. Gladio smiled down at him.   
"If you want, you don't have to give an answer right away. I'll wai-"  
"I like you too!" The eyes of the dark haired boy grew large, "I like you, Gladio!" There it was. His confession.   
Just when Ignis thought his heart could take much more, it suddenly fluttered at the sight of Gladio's huge bright smile.   
"Ah that's great! I really wanted to get that off my chest. You have no idea how long I was holding it all in Ignis! Haha!" Seeing the one he loved so happy sent fireworks of joy exploding in the young confidant's mind. He smiled at the older boy, a small smile, and yet it held so much meaning.   
"Hey, sorry I followed you here. Must have been creepy." Gladio scratched the back of his head.   
"No, not at all. In fact, I didn't even notice." Ignis blushed.   
"You heading home?"   
"Yes. I'm taking the long route."   
"Mind if I... walk with you?" Asked Gladio, clearly nervous. The blonde did his best to hide his forming blush.  
"If you like." 

And so they made their way to the Scientia household.   
"Your folks home?" The muscular boy asked once they were infront of the beautiful home.   
"No, I... mostly live alone. My parents are rarely home." Gladio could tell that Ignis didn't like to speak of this topic, so he changed it quickly.   
"Well, I guess I should be going. I've got some studying to do. Heh. Not that I wanna," lots of confessing today, "Um..." they stared at each other for a good amount of time. Gladio looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know what he wanted to say. It was almost painful.  
Ignis swallowed hard, then took a deep sudden breath through his nose and took one step closer to the tall boy. Their chests were nearly touching. When all of the sudden, Ignis grabbed the back of Gladio's neck and pulled him forward. Their lips smashed together. Gladio put his hands on the blonde's hips and pulled them closer. Ignis felt as though he would melt in his arms.   
They broke apart in a small pant.   
"So," whispered Ignis, "This isn't a dream."   
"Nah babe. I'm right here." The nickname caused Ignis' stomach to swirl. In that moment, nothing else in the world mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while. I’ve been writing more than one fanfic at the same time so it may take a while to get chapters out. Thank you for understanding!


	8. Chapter 8

School the rest of the day ran smoother than the last. Gladio and Ignis were finally together. Clara noticed from where she sat in the cafeteria that the two boys were acting different. They seemed more... content. So, she was content.   
Gladio was glad to be back, eating his homemade lunch from Ignis.   
Ignis was pleased at the look on the other boy's face while he finished his food without a moments hesitation. All in all, life was great. The blonde was so happy that he dared to fantasize grabbing the boy across from him by his collar and smashing their lips together; yet the more rational side of him sided against it.   
"You wanna train toning?" Gladio broke him out of his daydream.   
"Huh? Oh. Yes, if you are available."  
"I'm always available," Gladio responded, tilting his head back and bringing his chop sticks to his mouth and take in his food, all the while supporting a smirk. Ignis gulped slightly. "He's attractive," Ignis thought. Gladio licked his lips, "Very attractive." 

The rest of the evening, Ignis found he could not catch a break. Every opportunity Gladio had to be with Ignis he took. On breaks. In between classes. After gym. Ignis would be minding his own business when the older boy would grab him from behind.   
"Did I scare you?" He asked.   
"N-no. Not particularly," Ignis would reply, all the while being held in the other boy's muscular arms. No one was around of course.   
It was like this all day. Though the blonde began to notice one thing, Gladio would not kiss him while in school. There was something relieving about that. Still, he couldn't help but feel neglected. Ignis knew that they had really just started this whole "couple" thing. But it wasn't as if they had just meet. They've known each other for a while now. Then again, it was safer to not commit such acts on school grounds. It would be improper among many things. 

As the sun sank lower into the sky, both young men anticipated what was to come. Special, and more private, time with each other.   
As the final bell tolled, they gathered their belongings eagerly.   
Gladio stood by his locker at the entrance of the school, awaiting a lovely blonde.   
"My apologies for making you wait," came a cool voice. Gladio spun around and saw the one he was waiting for.   
"Nah, don't worry about it. Wasn't long anyway. Ready to go?"  
"Yes. Thank you for waiting."  
Unlike previous times, the walk to the citadel was full of talking, Gladio did most of it of course, and Ignis loved to listen. The blonde grew fond of watching the older boy talk, and laugh, and smile.   
They were almost to their destination, the citadel was in sight.   
"Sorry, I've been doing all the talking, I bet you think imma big mouth huh?" Gladio rubbed the back of his neck while he spoke. The other boy shook his head.   
"Not at all. In fact, I enjoy watching and listening to you speak." The coolness in Ignis' tone caused the larger boy to blush lightly.   
"You know... it's funny. Technically I've known you for a long time."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, uh... I knew Noct had a supervisor and all that. And I knew it was someone around my age, so he could grow up with him. I didn't know what you looked like. But if anyone told me I'd end up dating the guy. Well... I'd probably laugh in their face."   
At this, Ignis' eye were wide. He never really thought about it like that. They really had known each other for years. They just didn't know each other. The blonde's lips tingled slightly with the urge to kiss the boy right then and there. But they were on the street with citizens and royal officials walking by. So, once again, his conscience sided against it.

Another thing Ignis soon found out about Gladio, was that no matter what, Gladio took training very seriously. It didn't matter that the two of them were together. Ignis got no special treatment for being the boyfriend of his trainer, no. But something about it excited him. There was something different inside of Ignis. He had always seen this side of Gladio since they began his training, but for some reason, he just loved how Gladio was telling him what to do. It was as if he was ordering him around. Ignis obediently followed every order.   
This wasn't the only thing that the blonde noticed. He payed more attention to the way Gladio touched him when he corrected his stance, or when he applied pressure to his back or arms to make things more challenging. His body stayed hot where he had touched him. He loved it. He wanted more. He wanted-   
"I think that's all for today. It's getting late." The blonde snapped back into reality by Gladio's deep voice, now more husky from the workout, "You did good today."  
"Thank you," was all he could manage. Gladio tossed him a towel. As the younger boy wiped the sweat off his face, Galdio continued, "I think we'll move on to real weapons soon. You've improved quickly."  
"Real weapons? Are you sure?"   
"'Course, after all... Noct is already welding swords."  
"Well, if Noct is doing it..." Ignis trailed off, all the while putting his belongings back into his school bag.   
Gladio took this time to admire the boy before him. He stared at his hips while he gathering his things. He eyed that waste, not too thin, but just enough to give him amazing curves (in Gladio's opinion). And when he bent over to close his bag, he got the best view yet. He didn't realize it, but the older boy was biting his lower lip at the sight once again.   
"Well, I guess I'll be go-"  
"Wait-!" Gladio interrupted, "I, I was wondering if, I could... walk you home."  
"But my house is so out of your way-"  
"I don't care. I want to," the brunette stated.   
"I see."   
"Listen, lemme shower really fast and I'll meet outside in fifteen. Deal?" Ignis smiled and nodded. 

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Gladio meet Ignis outside of the citadel, clean and sharp.   
The walk home was pleasant and peaceful, just like the world around them. It didn't take long to arrive at the Scientia household.   
"Thank you for walking with me. I'm sorry it's so out of the way," the blonde apologized.   
"Nah don't worry about it. It's my job as your boyfriend." He smiled a big smile that always managed to melt Ignis' heart.   
As soon as the younger boy realized he was staring, he quickly searched for his keys in his bag. They chimed together as he placed them into the door. The lock clicked as he turned the key. He stopped.   
"Thank you," he said again.   
"Yeah," was all Gladio said. Once again they were staring at each other. Their gaze traveled down to each other lips. Isn't this what couples do?   
Gladio was the first to lean in and place a kiss. Ignis followed, kissing him back, even adding a hand on the back of the larger boy's neck. Gladio wrapped an arm around the blonde's waste and pulled him closer.   
Then they pulled apart.   
"Is something the matter?" Asked the blonde.   
"Nah, it's... nothing." Gladio, for some reason, felt slightly uneasy.   
Ignis asked in a soft tone, "Would you like to come in for a while? No one is home at the moment."   
"I'd like that." He smiled. Gladio bent down to kiss him again.  
And with that, Ignis opened the door, lips never parting from his lover's, and quickly shut the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

The inside of the Scientia household was everything Gladio expected it to be: clean, well kept, organized, and very thought out.   
"Nice place you got here."   
"I'm glad it's to your liking. My mother designed it in hopes that our guests would feel comfortable."   
"She did a good job." Ignis smiled at this, but the other boy couldn't see it because his back was facing him. There was silence between them.   
"Would you like something to drink?" Asked the blonde.   
"Water's fine." Ignis poured a glass and handed it to him. Once again there was silence. To break it, Ignis engaged in small talk.   
"The weather is getting colder. I prefer the cold. What about you?"  
"Yeah, I don't mind it." Silence again. "Why is this awkward?!" They both wondered.   
"I was going to have a shower. If that's alright."  
"Oh yeah. Sure go ahead." Gladio nodded once as if giving him approval. The younger boy became hesitant.   
"If, if you like...  
You can wait up stairs... in my room." He quickly added, "You might find something to keep you busy. It's better that sitting alone down here." Gladio grinned at the boy's fidgeting.   
"Sure."   
In Ignis' room, the taller boy was not surprised to see books everywhere. Scattered about the place.  
"Please make yourself comfortable. I won't belong."  
"'Kay."   
Ignis disappeared into the bathroom. Gladio picked up a book that seemed to be a little interesting to him, and sat on the well made bed. The shower started and Gladio was already bored with the contents of the book. Putting it back in its place, he got up and looked at the walls. There wasn't much on them. Mostly reminders and lists. So he made his way to Ignis' desk. More books. Ignis' school bag was placed on the chair. Just like the rest of the house, his desk was very organized. But what stood out the most to the brunette, was a picture. He picked it up. Much to his surprise, it was a photo of Ignis and Prince Noctis when they were children. Gladio's eyes widened as he stared at the face of little Ignis. Galdio grinned ear to ear suddenly.   
"Noct's gonna love it when I tell'm," he mumbled. All of the sudden Ignis' phone rang. A calming tune. Gladio saw it was Noctis himself. He nearly had his figure in the screen to answer it. But then he immediately realized that no one knew that he and Ignis were dating, and it would be very difficult to explain why he was at the Scientia household so late at night. The phone stopped ringing.   
It occurred to him that the shower had stopped running. Ignis stepped out in fresh clothes, they looked comfortable enough to sleep in.   
"I hope I wasn't long."   
"Nah. You're fine."  
"I'm sorry that this place is not in order. I'm not used to hosting guests." The muscular boy chuckled.   
"Yeah, you should see my room. Speaking of which you should come over sometime. My little sis cooks this pretty good chicken salad dish."  
"Iris?"   
"Yeah! How do you..."  
"Miss Iris visits the citadel frequently to see Noct."   
"Oh. Yeah that sounds like her."   
"She's a sweet girl."  
"Yeah, thanks." There was a pause.   
"If you have to head home soon let me know."  
"Now that you mention it. My mom's probably gonna beat the shit outta me if I get back at midnight. She thinks I do drugs or something. All because I'm getting a t-" Gladio stopped in his tracks, which caused Ignks to look at him.   
"Getting what?"  
"T-too forget full. Yeah. I'm super forgetful these days. It's nothing really."   
Ignis smiled lightly.   
"Thank you for coming in," said the blonde while they walked down the stairs.   
"Thanks for having me." Once at the door, Ignis turned the knob and opened one of the the large doors.   
"It's actually colder than I expected. I should have checked the weather. Don't catch a cold out there. Perhaps I should lend you a coat. But then again it may not fit you-"  
"Hey," Gladio chuckled and lifted a hand to the blonde's cheek, "I'll be fine." He bent down and planted a tender kiss on his lips, "See you tomorrow."   
"Y-yes. See you tomorrow." Ignis was now warm all over as he watched his lover walk to the street and disappear into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains mature content, and sexual abuse so please be advised. 18+ only.

Thoughts of the previous night flowed swiftly in his head. Scientia couldn't help but let his mind wonder. What would have happened if Gladio had not left. Ignis thought that his parents wouldn't appreciate finding a strange boy laying with him in his bed. Would they be clothed or...?   
"Whatcha doing tomato face?" asked a voice suddenly. Ignis jumped.   
"H-hello Clara. You started me."  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" She inquired.   
"Nothing of importance."   
They were outside, with all the other students. And, like all the other students, Ignis and Clara were wearing their gym clothes. It was nearing the end of P.E.  
"So, how are you and mussel boy?"  
"Gladio? We're..." he paused, "Progressing."   
"That's great! I'm so happy it all worked out. May there be only great things ahead!"  
"Thank you." Clara smirked at the slight blush forming on his face.   
"See ya around then! By the way." She turned before leaving, "I've always shipped you two in my head." She was gone after that. Poor Ignis had no clue what she had meant. 

The locker room seemed empty as the young Scientia put on his uniform. He had already taken his shower, and was ready for the final period. There was a slight smile on his face. Of course, his mind was full of a certain muscular brunette. His face flushed when thinking about how he called him things such as "babe", or how he held his hands when no one was around. To Ignis, there was something very exciting about a secret relationship. He was the happiest he had ever been. He let out a happy sigh.   
"Whatcha sighing about?" Someone spoke from behind. Ignis' body tensed slightly. Slowly, he turned around. He saw them, Ral and his gang of delinquents. He said nothing.   
"I said, whatcha sighing about... nerd."  
"I do believe that's none of your business... Ral."   
"You believe huh?" Ral took a step closer, "You're always talking like a pompous prick. What? You think you're better than us?" He was only a foot away now, "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?!" Ral shouted.   
"I don't think I'm better than anyone," Ignis replied, containing his cool.   
Suddenly, Ral slammed his hand on the locker beside Ignis' head. The others chuckled.   
"Then why don't you give me what I want when I tell you to huh?"   
"That's not the point. I don't think-" Ral slammed his hand by his head again, but Ignis didn't flinch. Ral must not have liked that, because he suddenly grabbed him by the collar and yelled in his face.   
"SHUT UP BRAT!"   
"Show'm who's boss Ral!" One of his "men" shouted.   
"Yeah do it!" Shouted another.   
Out of nowhere, Ral lifted Ignis off his feet and tossed him into the nearest shower. The blonde hit the cold tiles with a thud. His glasses flying off his face in the process. He was about to stand and defend himself, when he suddenly felt cold water being sprayed on him. One of the boys and turned on the shower. His body was in shock from the cold, drenched from head to toe, then multiple hands force him down, back on the tiles. He sat on his shins, shivering lightly. Ignis looked up to see Ral standing before him, big and tall, a wicked grin on his face.   
"Ya know, I'm sick and tired of watching you everyday. Stealing the chicks, getting all of the attention, getting all the good grades. 'Oh look at Scientia he's so great. He's always with the prince. He works for the king. But you know what I say to that?!" Ral got close to Ignis' face.   
"Fuck king Regis."   
Ignis' face tightened up and he gritted his teeth. He was furious. He tried to use a technique he learned to break free and lunge at Ral, but he saw it coming and kicked the blonde in the stomach. They yanked him back down on the floor. Ignis coughed several times. While the older boy continued.   
"I'm sick and tired of you always saying no to me blondie! Sick of it! But guess what..." Ral crouched down and lifted Ignis' head up with a finger, "You won't be sayin' no to me tonight."   
"You'll never get what you want from me!" Ignis protested.   
"Oh I think I will." Ral stood up again, grabbing something from his pocket. The blonde was confused. It was a camera.   
"What are you-"  
"Take a look at this Scientia!" Ral shoved the camera in Ignis' face.   
His eyes grew wide. His mouth open ever so slightly. His face pale. On the camera was a photo of Galdio and himself in front of his home. The blonde's heart raced. It was a photo of the two of them kissing. Ignis' eyes trembled in fear.   
"My boy's just so happened to snap a pic of you and that dumbass Amicitia." Ral snatched the camera back, "Ya know, I didn't think Amicitia was the type. That was a surprise. But ya know what didn't surprise me one bit?" He glared down at the horrified blonde boy on the ground below him, "You. You're always surrounded by those hotties during lunch, and yet you never take your pick-"  
"Delete that photo!" Ignis suddenly demanded.   
"This one? Fine! But what about this one?" Ral pushed a button on the camera that displayed another image of the two lovers going into the Scientia household. "What about this one!" the next was them kissing in the doorway, "AND THIS ONE!" and the one after that was Ignis shutting the door behind them.   
Poor Ignis felt as if he was being stabbed in the chest with every passing photo. This couldn't be happening. But it got worse.   
"It would be a shame if someone were to show these to a publisher, because then you would loose that precious job of yours you love so much..." Ral showed the photo of him and Gladio outside his house, "Oh! But you're a minor! Amicitia would loose his job, and be punished and maybe even-"  
"STOP IT!" Ignis shouted, his voice cracking, "Please! I'll do anything you wish, just don't show those to anyone, please! I'm begging you Ral. PLEASE!"   
An evil grin spread across Ral's face. The boy's around him chuckled, one stood up and grabbed the camera from him.   
"I knew you were gonna say that. So noble," Ral snickered. He nodded once. The boy's surrounding Ignis began taking things out of their pockets, then laughed wickedly. Ignis tried to make out what they were taking out but his thoughts were interrupted.   
"What did Amicitia do to you that night? Huh? Tell us!"  
"Yeah tell us!" They chimed in. Ignis' eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth clenched.   
"Did you please him?" They began to mock him. Each boy taking a turn in the verbal abuse.   
"Did you satisfy him."   
"What did he give you in return?"   
"Did you get what you wanted nerd?"  
Ral was the most revolting of them all.   
"No wonder Amicitia is all cutesy with you..."  
They began to make kiss noises and erotic moaning and slurping sounds. Ral suddenly crouched down on the floor and grabbed Ignis' jaw and forced his head to the side. He whispered in his ear, his words shot right through Ignis like a bullet.   
"Did you please him, you little cock sucker?" Ignis clenched his teeth tighter.   
"I bet he shoved his dick up your ass as a reward, huh?"   
Ignis glared furiously at Ral.   
"Ooh~ such a feisty look!" He stood up, and one of his men grabbed Ignis' hair from behind, and forced his face up to the look at the ceiling. The bright lights of the locker room blinded him. He couldn't see around him.   
He heard them laughing. He heard clicking sounds, something was around his wrists behind his back. He heard camera shutters. He heard belt buckles being undone. His heart pounded in his ears, his breath quickened. He felt hands all over his cold, shivering, trembling body.   
"Hahaha! Get a shot of this!" Camera shutter. He felt someone looming over his back from behind. They pulled something over his head and into his mouth. It was a strap. There was suddenly a ball in his mouth, attached to a black strap that clipped around his head. Camera shutter. They tore open his shirt, the buttons flying every which way. Ignis made a noise of shock that he could not contain due to his mouth being forced open. "Look he's drooling! Gross!" A boy exclaimed, "Haha! Get a picture!!"   
Two boys on his sides held small egg shaped objects.  
"Look his nipples are hard~" They placed the small eggs over his nipples then pushed a button.   
"Aaah!" Ignis snapped his back into an arch. They were vibrators. He had never felt this sensation before.   
"Look at his face he loves it!" A boy laughed, "He's such a slut!"   
Someone abruptly forced him back down, his cheek on the freezing tile floor of the shower floor.  
He could hear Ral's voice behind him, "Hold him still!" as he undid his belt and zipper. Panic set in. They forced his hips up in the air.   
"Hurry boss! I wanna piece of the action too!"  
"Don't worry you'll all get a turn with him!" Ignis tried to protest but the object in his mouth did not allow him to speak.   
"Please! Don't do this! Anything but this!" He tried to say. Instead, their laughs grew louder. Ral yanked down Ignis' pants, leaving his underwear.   
"Zeke, get a shot of his cute little ass!" Another camera shutter.   
"No!" Ignis begged.   
There was a boy on each side of him now. They whispered terrible things in his ears as they toyed with his nipples. They made their voices high pitched and whined and whimpered into his ears, "Oh please~ give it to me Amicitia!~"   
"I like it rough~. Destroy my little boy-pussy daddy!"   
Ignis tried to scream for them to stop. His blood was boiling over. But they only cackled wickedly. They whispered in his ears, each word like venom.   
"I bet you beg him to release it inside you. You want that don't you? I bet you do. You're such a cock-loving-slut who thinks he's better than everyone. Well guess what, you deserve this. You're gonna take each and every one of us." Another spat,  
"You're our new sex toy so get used to it. Every fuckin' week from now on... little bitch!"   
He felt someone grab his groin area. Ignis' blue eyes widened with terror. One of them bend down and began to use his tongue to play with him. Ignis shut his eyes as the other boy licked his cheek bone and behind his ear.   
"Such a hottie for a dude," someone had said.   
"Yeah, if only he had some big tits!" Then someone slapped a hand over his nipple. That made him yelp.   
He wanted to all to stop. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he stop them?   
"I'm beginning to see why Amicitia is interested in you nerd," Ral's voice shouted over the sounds of the heavy breathing coming from those licking him all over, "I bet you taste great. Oh I bet your little asshole is still nice 'n' tight for me."   
"Mmm!" Ignis felt saliva drip off his chin and onto the floor.   
"Fuck, I'm getting hard. Can you feel it~?" Ral rubbed his clothed crotch over the blonde's backside, then rocked his hips and more photo shots were taken.   
"Yeah take it in. Just like that!"  
"Ugh! Mmmugh!" Ignis wanted to close his mouth and muffle the embarrassing sounds coming from his lips. But he could not. His eyes were squeezed shut.  
"LET'S TAKE A LOOK SHALL WE?" Ral shouted in victory as his fingered curled around the rim of the blonde's briefs. Tears rolled down Ignis' face as he let out a scream, from deep in his throat-

BANG!


	11. Chapter 11

The next few moments were a blur as they went by in a flash.   
There was a loud bang. There was a sound of people rushing into the locker room. Soon another group of people were standing before the gang in the shower.   
They froze. Ral froze. Ignis froze. Everyone froze. The green eyes of the blonde shook, he held his breath at the sight before him. Standing strong and tall was Gladio himself, his mouth open and eyes wide. 

*A few minutes earlier*

Gladio sat at his desk, he was chatting with a group of friends before class began. The teacher came in. He scanned the room. His eyes narrowed.   
"Where is Mr. Glaus?" Students began to whisper.   
"Ral?"   
"Where is he?"   
"The other guys are missing too," a young girl pointed out. Gladio narrows his eyes as well. Suddenly, the door slid open. It was another teacher.   
"Have you seen my students?" She asked, "Zeke Clementine and Ignis Scientia? I'm a bit worried, Zeke is always late but Ignis-" She was cut off my the clanking sound of a chair.   
"Gladio?" said one of his friends.   
"Excuse me." He rushed out.   
"Where are you going?" His teacher asked. Two of his friends and the two teachers soon followed. He speed walked down the halls, every step he grew more anxious. He passed two other boy's, who were nearly just as big as he was. They saw the people behind him, following.   
"Hey Gladio what's wrong?"  
His voice was deep, "I'm gonna beat the shit outta Ral!" They didn't know what to say but they followed.   
"I think I last saw Ral and his gang in the locker room!" One of them announced. They were almost there.   
"Please. Don't be with them. Please don't be with them." Gladio prayed.   
The door of the locker room was before them.   
"It's locked!"   
"Kick it down Amacitia!" His teacher gave him permission. He kicked it down without hesitation. BANG! They rushed in.   
Gladio's eyes were firey red. There, on the ground, was the one he loved, wet, slivering, exposed, face reddened, his mouth forced open, tears streaming down his pained face. And all those boys, with their hands all over him. And Ral...   
Gladio's teeth were gritted hard. He clenched his fists till his knuckles were white.   
"Get. You're hands. Off him. You son of a bitch." He growled.  
The next few moments played out like a fight scene from a movie. Ral pulled up his pants and launched himself at Galdio, while his gang of delinquents attacked his friends. Ignis's eyes trembled at the sight. Ral was an animal, punching and kicking, he was a good fighter. But Gladio... Gladio was a beast, a monster. Ignis had never seen this side of him. It was as if he had become something else. The brunette punched Ral in the nose, turned, grabbed one of his goons, and nearly threw him into Ral, knocking both to the floor.   
Another member of Ral's gang flung himself over the back of the future Royal Guard, only to be grabbed by the back of the shirt and flung over Gladio's shoulders into the floor.   
Their teacher, eyes wide in pure shock, ran out of the locker room, yelled something out of the doorway, and returned to aid as much as he could (as a teacher).   
Poor Ignis was so involved and concerned for the one he loved that he did not noticed one of Gladio's smaller friends squeeze and duck past flying fists to get to him.   
"Hey, are you alright?" He quickly but carefully removed the horrible thing from his mouth and tossed it somewhere, "My name's Blake. Don't worry, Gladio and the guys are super strong. They'll win this fight easy!" The boy said with a smile on his face while pulling Ignis' pants over his hips. The blonde was very grateful.   
"W-watch out!" Ignis shouted as another boy tried to grab Blake from behind. Ignis pulled his legs out from under him and kicked the attacker in the stomach. They coughed and fell to the floor.   
"Thanks," Blake nodded, "Here..." He bent down to pick the cuffs off on Ignis' wrists when Blake's head was slammed against the shower wall. Ignis' eyes shook with fear once again as Ral stood before him with blood dripping down his nose and a busted lip. He looked down at the blonde evilly. Like lightning he grabbed Ignis' throat.   
"Gah!" He gasped for breath.   
"SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!!"   
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" Gladio roared as he yanked Ral away from him and punched him over and over again, with no sign of stopping. All of the sudden the Insomnia Police ran into the room yelling. Gladio had to be pulled away by his friends before he knocked Ral out senseless. Ral tried to grab at him, but the police apprehended him before he could do any such thing. In a matter of seconds, Ral and his gang were dragged out of the locker room.   
Galdio panted as he watched them being taken away. Ignis tucked something in his pocket as best he could. Gladio's eyes grew wide in realization. He spun around.   
"Ignis!" He got on his knees and scooped up the blonde into his arms. Another muscular boy picked up Blake and put his hand on his injured head, his eyes showed great concern for the smaller young man.   
"Hey. Hey Blake. Say somethin'!" He pleaded.   
"Is he alright?" Asked Galdio.   
"He's out cold," was the reply. The boy picked him up with great care and carried him out of the room. So, for a moment, the two had some time alone.   
"Ignis..." Gladio whiped the remaining tears from the blonde's face.   
"Gladio, thank you..."   
"Are you hurt anywhere?" He scanned the younger boy's body.   
"No. No. They couldn't hurt me," Ignis lied.   
"Ignis!" The older boy held him close, so close that he wasn't ready to let go when the police came. Gladio stepped away as they came in with a stretcher to carry Ignis to an ambulance. His cool green eyes slowly drifted shut. He was exhausted.

He awoke to see a white ceiling. He was in the hospital. He looked around to see the room was empty. That is, except for a boy with dark hair, who had his head laying on the hospital bed, and his eyes closed.   
"Gladio," Ignis whispered with a soft smile on his calm tired face. He gazed up the ceiling again, the image of the brunette fighting like a beast. He was fighting for him, while he himself was no help, he just sat on the floor and watched. The more Ignis thought about it, the more angry he became with himself. He wished he could go back in time and redo that moment.  
He stared at the older boy as he slept, "I can do it too Gladio," he said softly, his voice sad, "I can fight just like you can. I can protect the ones I love. I know I can." He said nothing after that. He simply watched the face of the boy. He had fallen in love with that face. He loved his long dark lashes, a feature not many noticed due to his masculine physique. The blonde stretched out his hand to touch a stray strand of dark brown hair. Ignis was greeted by dark amber eyes.   
"You're awake," the older boy smiled, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright. I have no injuries. But how is Blake. He was greatly injured."   
"They said he got a concussion, but he'll be alright. He's going home tomorrow morning."   
"I see."  
"They told me that you can go home this evening."  
"That's good to know. I will. Thank you."   
"Oh, and uh... Noct was here." Ignis was surprised.  
"Noct?! But how did he-?"  
"He said he took a taxi. You should've seen the look on his face when he told me that," he snorted, "he was so proud of himself." Ignis' gaze was now at the sheets crumpled in his hands.   
"He took a taxi. I was teaching him how the other day," Ignis looked like a proud mother in that moment. It made Galdio smile. 

Outside of the hospital, Gladio insisted on holding the bag that held Ignis' belongings, though he didn't want him too. The older boy wanted to hold the younger boy's hand, but the blonde didn't seem to be in the mood.   
Once at the door step of Ignis' home, he unlocked the door and asked, "Would, you like to come in... for a while?"   
"Mm-hm." Was the only response. Gladio could tell that Ignis was not in the best of moods. And he understood why, but maybe not all the way...


	12. XII

"Would you like anything to drink?"  
"Nah, I'm good. I think you should get some rest."  
"I'm fine for now Gladio. I'll go to bed soon, don't worry." There was a long pause and Ignis leaned against one of the couches for support.   
"Are you alright?" asked the muscular brunette.   
"I'm fine. I'm just... tired," he admitted. Gladio smiled lightly at his openness.   
The older boy suddenly scooped up Ignis and held him bridal style. Despite being very tired the blonde's heart raced.   
"G-Gladio-" The older boy smiled as he walked up the stairs as if Ignis weighed nothing. Once in Ignis' room he set him down in a sitting position on the bed.   
"You have to rest babe." Ignis' blush intensified.   
"I... I said I will." He couldn't take it, Gladio staring at him, smiling at his flushed face, "I have to use the washroom!" The younger boy quickly announced, and dashed away. In the mean time, Galdio went back down stairs and grabbed Ignis' bag to make ensure he wouldn't worry about it. He returned to his room and placed the bag on his well-organized desk. He couldn't resist. He slowly opened he zipper. Inside was his school books, pens, and... a camera? Ignis was the camera type? Didn't really seem like him. Gladio pulled it out and turned it on.   
"I wonder what kind of pics he likes to take," Gladio wondered, mumbling. He clicked the button to view photos and-  
Ignis came straight out of the bathroom only to freeze where he stood.   
"Gladio," He nearly whispered, "Give that back."  
"I just wanna see what kinda photos you take. That's all."  
"Please, give it to me," Ignis' voice tried to stay calm but it shook lightly.   
"Don't worry I won't laugh or anything." He presses the button all the way. Ignis rushed forward and tried to grab the camera from the larger boy's hands.   
"Don't!" He said sternly. Gladio chuckled and held it over his head.   
"Just lemme look," he laughed.   
"Please give it back Gladio! I'm not in the mood for this!" Ignis begged. Gladio spun around, his back facing the blonde.   
Suddenly, he became still, as if he were made of stone. Ignis' light eyes grew wide with concern and fear, "Please," he whispered one last time. Silence. The room was dark, the moon was hidden behind the clouds.   
"What. The hell. Is this?"   
"Gladio I-"   
"They took these of you?!" The brunette spun around, his eyes glowing a fiery red, "They took these of you?!" His voice was loud and full of anger. He held the camera in front of Ignis, "Why didn't you tell me about this?! This should be destroyed!"  
"I was going to destroy it-!"  
"Why did you take it?! If you told me I would have SMASHED it like I smashed THAT BASTARD'S FACE!!" Gladio's grip on the device tightened.   
"I was afraid someone would see it!" Ignis protested.   
"What?! You were afraid I was gonna see it?! WHY DID YOU LET THEM DO THOSE THINGS TO YOU?!" Gladio took a step forward.  
"Gla-"  
"You knew what to do! Why didn't you defend yourself?!Huh?! WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYTHING I TAUGHT YOU?!"   
"I had no choice!" Ignis began to raise his voice.   
"YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE?!"  
"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LOOSE EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF ME!" It was quiet in the room once again. Dead silent.   
"How? How would I loose everything." Gladio calmed himself best he could, though it wasn't much. Ignis swallowed.   
"They had... pictures of us... from the other night. And when I saw them I... I grew so terrified of what might happen to you if those photos got out. I couldn't bear to live with myself if I knew that I was the reason you might loose everything you care about." The young blonde fought back tears, "It's all my fault that they got those photos. I can't protect the one I love. They got those photos because I'm just a useless weak, pathetic, lonely slut that can't even-"  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" Gladio suddenly grabbed Ignis by the shoulders and shook him, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF! EVER!" The younger boy clenched his teeth and broke free. It hurt were he had touched him. Ignis began walking toward the doorway.   
"You're the smartest guy I know! And you're very useful to Noct! He cares about you too." Ignis stopped. Gladio continued, "So please," He begged, "Please don't say things like that about yourself." Ignis' jaw was clenched, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just mad at myself okay? I'm supposed to be the shield. Yet I can't even protect the man I love." Ignis turned his head to look at him, "I wasn't there when you needed me most. When things were at their worst, you were the one taking the punishment for my lack of action and responsibility. I should have gotten rid of those basters before, but I didn't. The useless one around here, is me. All I can ask is this. Please, forgive me. Forgive me Iggy!"   
Ignis' eyes grew wide. He turned all the way around, "What did you call me?" They stared at each other, as if they were peering deep into each other's souls.   
"Iggy," Galdio repeated. His voice cracking, "I called you Iggy. Please, can you forgive me for not being there for you? I swear to you that it will never happen again." Ignis' eyes shook. He couldn't believe it. Gladio, the big strong Gladiolus was begging for forgiveness, his forgiveness. Ignis felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at the sight of his lover's face.   
"Gladio." He cautiously grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him slowly into a deep loving kiss. His other hand gripping the collar of his shirt, "Of course I forgive you." He whispered lovingly over the older boy's lips.  
"Thank you." Gladio placed his large hands over the blonde's waste, "I swear on my life... I will always be there for you." Ignis then kissed him. Over and over again. In between kisses he said, "Call me that again... call me that name."  
"Iggy." He kissed him. "Iggy." Ignis was on top of the moon in that moment, which had broke free from the clouds and was now shining bright into the bedroom window.   
Their kisses became more heated, and the shorter boy began clawing and pulling at the brunette's shirt. Gladio let his hands roam Ignis' slender frame. He then, unexpectedly, kissed the base of Ignis' neck.   
"Ah!" It took him by surprise, "Galdio!" Something snapped inside the dark haired young man in that moment.   
He picked up Ignis and carried him to the bed once again. He dropped him down. He was on top of the blonde in an instant. Their lips were locked. Ignis snaked a hand under Gladio's shirt and-  
Thud   
They froze. Ignis had his hand in Gladio's bicep. There were more noises coming from downstairs. Gladio looked at Ignis to see a shocked expression on his face, yet his light eyes shined bright. Ignis sat up instantly, Gladio did the same. The younger boy slipped his legs out from under his upper class-man, and stood up off he bed. He said nothing as he suddenly left the room and quickly went down the stairs. Once at the bottom, his mouth opened in surprise.   
"M-mother? Father?"


End file.
